The invention relates to a vehicle light, in the case of which a reflector having at least one first light source assigned to the reflector forms a first light system whose light can be guided onto a light-transmitting cover pane, and having a screen placed in front of the light source toward the cover pane.
The invention also relates to a method of indicating different signal patterns or images of a vehicle light.
The signal pattern of conventional vehicle lights appears either two-dimensionally, when a cover pane of the light is constructed in a transmitting manner as a lens system or, as increasingly implemented in modern lights by lensless clear cover panes, in a three-dimensional manner. As a result of a large overall depth, the three-dimensional appearance can still be intensified. The clear cover panes open up a view into the light interior, so that the technical details of the reflectors and light sources can be seen. Since, in particular, the view into a light disposed in the reflector opening is considered to spoil the visual effect, it is customary to conceal the light sources by the use of screening devices. In this case, it is endeavored, while observing light-related regulations, to integrate these screening devices into a striking light design, which is as individualized as possible.
Simultaneously, the light should have a high functionality. Particularly in the case of rear lights, increased safety requirements with respect to the signal effect of the tail light and the brake light are becoming increasingly important as a result of the shorter braking distances because motor vehicles are equipped with braking assistance systems, such as antilock systems (ABS). For this purpose, it is known, for example, from German Patent documents DE 196 24 046 A1 and DE 199 31 712 A1 to implement braking intensity indications on the rear lights, which provide different signals or signal images as a function of the braking intensity. However, these braking intensity indications are implemented only in a linear formation side-by-side by a rise of the light intensity or by the connection of additional lights, and do not generate three-dimensional signal images or patterns.
From German Patent document DE 198 20 656 A1, a vehicle light is known in the case of which a screen is disposed in front of a light source. The light source is arranged in a light housing at the focal point of a reflector, so that the emitted light is aimed at an end pane covering the light housing. The lighting system formed by the reflector and the light source is part of a multichamber light. In this case, several light systems are provided, one being constructed as a combined tail and brake light. The screen is formed by a shell-shaped circular reflector. This reflector is arranged in an intermediate pane and faces the end pane. The reflector is visible through clear circular areas of the end pane and the intermediate pane, which areas are situated adjacent to the reflector, but the light source itself is covered by the reflector.
It is a disadvantage of known vehicle lights that the reflector, as a passive element, is not very functional. It remains largely unused for the active signal image generation. Furthermore, the reflector can generate only a two-dimensional impression and is therefore not very effective with respect to the design characteristics.
One aspect of the present invention is to make the screening of the light sources in the known vehicle lights more functional, and to improve the lamps such that they generate more striking signal images or patterns, which are more effective with respect to the design.
According to the invention, a vehicle light is provided, in the case of which a reflector having at least one first light source assigned to the reflector forms a first lighting system, whose light can be guided to a light-transmitting cover pane, and having a screen placed in front of the light source toward the cover pane. This is done in such a manner that the screen is constructed as a second lighting system having at least one second light source. The two lighting systems can be set at different luminous intensities.
As a result of the fact that the vehicle light has two lighting systems, arranged one behind the other, three-dimensional “floating effects”, which are effective with respect to the signal, can be achieved. The forward lighting system takes up a smaller area in comparison with the rearward lighting system. The smaller area is correspondingly adapted for concealing the light source positioned behind it, while the dimensions of the rearward lighting system are determined by the reflector. The lighting systems can be adjusted to different light intensities. When the forward lighting system shines brighter, it seems to float in front of the darker background. When the rearward lighting system shines brighter, it seems to float next to the darker forward lighting system. The floating effect provides the lighting with a striking signal image and attracts an observer's attention, for example, that of the driver of a vehicle which is following, in a special manner. Furthermore, the floating effect can serve as a special recognition characteristic of a vehicle make equipped therewith. The forward lighting system actively contributes to generating different specific signal images, and is thus more functional than the previous screening devices or reflectors, which operate only as passive elements. In addition, the forward lighting system carries out the function of a screening device for concealing the light source, which is positioned behind it and is assigned to the reflector of the light.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the two lighting systems form a tail light of a rear light. The arrangement of the two lighting systems behind one another is particularly suitable for generating a striking tail light, which is effective with respect to the design. When the forward lighting system shines brighter than the rearward lighting system, the impression of a “floating” tail light is created, that is, of a tail light standing in space. Both lighting systems can radiate at different brightnesses. However, it is also contemplated that only one lighting system is switched on.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the two lighting systems form a brake light of a rear light. By means of the two lighting systems, a brake intensity indication can be implemented in a simple manner, which contributes to increased traffic safety. For this purpose, for example, the forward lighting system can flash during a normal braking operation with a brake light intensity as a “floating brake light”. During an emergency braking, the rearward lighting system can be connected in a particularly effective manner with respect to the signal for the traffic which is following. This contributes to increasing safety in road traffic.
The use of the two lighting systems is particularly effective as a combined tail/brake light. When the light is switched on, the tail light intensity can be raised to brake light intensity during a braking operation, so that, in the event of a normal braking operating, the “floating tail light” becomes a “floating brake light” and, in the event of an intense braking, possibly even an emergency braking, an ostensible surface enlargement of the brake light is added.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the light sources of both lighting systems are each constructed as a plurality of red light-emitting diodes; the light-emitting diodes of the first lighting system are arranged on the forward side of a carrier plate essentially forming the screen, which forward side faces the cover pane. The light-emitting diodes of the second lighting system are arranged on the rearward side of the carrier plate.
In principle, both lighting systems can be constructed with all light sources suitable for meeting light-related regulations. For example, the rearward lighting system may conventionally have a bulb which is arranged in the focal point of a reflector. For the forward lighting system, because of its compact construction, a diode arrangement consisting of red light-emitting diodes, positioned preferably on the carrier plate constructed as a printed circuit board, is particularly advantageous. The positioning of another diode arrangement on the backside of the printed circuit board can form the light source of the rearward lighting system. As a result, a particularly cost-effective and production-friendly tail light/brake light combination is implemented.
According td another embodiment of the invention, the cover pane has a lens system in a central area disposed in front of the second lighting system. The clear cover pane may have a colorless or colored, for example, red construction. The lens system, for example, in the shape of a beveled, red-dyed structure, can be used for preventing a direct view onto the light source(s) of the forward lighting system situated behind it, in order to obtain an attractive appearance of the light. The lens system, for example, in the form a lens, can also have the purpose of further increasing the effect of the “floating tail light” and/or of achieving a defined light distribution. It is also contemplated to eliminate the lens system and to only dye the central area. In principle, in the case of an attractive design, a concealing of the forward light sources may also not be necessary.
The known methods of indicating different signal images or patterns of a vehicle light have the disadvantage that they are relatively ineffective in their signal effect.
It is therefore another aspect of the invention to improve the known methods of indicating different signal images of a vehicle light such that their signal effect is improved.
According to the invention, a method is provided for indicating different signal images of a vehicle lamp. The method is characterized in that two lighting systems positioned behind one another, whose radiating surfaces mutually partially overlap, are separately controlled with variable light intensities.
As a result of the fact that the two lighting systems positioned behind one another are controlled with different light intensities, visual floating effects can be achieved, which are effective with respect to the design and the signal. By use of the method, the signal images of the light are better adapted to a respective driving operation situation and are, therefore, used more effectively.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the first lighting system, together with the second lighting system disposed in front of the first lighting system, in a first operation, is controlled as a tail light and, in a second operation, is controlled as a brake light. In the operation as a tail light, the second forward lighting system shines brighter than the first rearward lighting system. And, in the operation as a brake light, when the brake is actuated in a first braking stage, the forward lighting system is switched to a brake light intensity which is greater in comparison to the tail light intensity, and, during a second braking stage with a braking intensity which is significantly greater in comparison to the first braking stage, in addition to the forward lighting system, the rearward lighting system is switched to the brake light intensity.
By controlling the two lighting systems in a tail and brake light with different light intensities, a floating effect is generated, which increases particularly the signal effect of the light for the traffic which is following. The brighter forward light then seems to float in front of the darker rearward light. During a normal braking attempt, that is, the first braking stage, the light intensity of the forward lighting system is switched to brake light intensity. During an intensified braking corresponding to the second braking stage (emergency braking), in addition to the forward lighting system, the rearward lighting system is switched to brake light intensity. The thereby generated surface enlargement of the brake light is interpreted by the driver, who is following, as a sudden visual approach. This information, which is subconsciously present automatically, that is, without requiring a learning process, leads to an intensified braking reaction. In principle, intermediate stages are also contemplated during which the brake light intensities of the two lighting systems differ, so that, in addition to the enlarging effect of the illuminated surface, the light intensity of the brake light also varies. The effect of the floating tail light or of the floating brake light is, therefore, connected in a simple and cost-effective manner with the indication of the braking intensity. In this case, the screening device, constructed as an additional lighting system, is effectively included in the signal image generation and the signal effect of the light as a whole is improved.
Additional details of the invention are found in the following detailed description and the attached drawings, in which preferred embodiments of the invention are illustrated as examples.